Brake pads can be attached to the brake pad backing of the brake assembly in different ways. In drum brakes, nowadays the brake pad is generally glued onto the usually metal brake pad backing and/or affixed thereto by means of rivets. The brake pad can also be attached to the brake pad backing by directly pressing the friction material onto the brake pad backing, whereby in this case, an adhesive has to be applied onto the brake pad backing prior to the pressing procedure.